Peter Pan meets Sly Cooper
by s82161
Summary: Peter Pan is a boy who'll never grow up. Peter finds himself in an orphanage called Happy Camper Orphanage. There, Peter meets Sly Cooper and his friends. They quickly become friends. As years goes by, Peter retains the same age. The Cooper Gang start to get concerned. Peter decides to grow up.
1. Peter meets Sly Cooper and his friends

Peter Pan sat alone in the Happy Camper Orphanage. He was surrounded by anthropomorphic animals. Peter was the only human in the orphanage. He was also the only human to never grow up. Peter spent all his life in Neverland, a place where you never grow up. Peter had the ability to fly via pixie dust. His only friend was a fairy named Tinker Bell. That all changed once Peter met Sly Cooper. Sly's parents (except for his mother and yet unknown 1 year old brother Conway) were killed by the Fiendish 5. The Fiendish 5 was a group of criminals hired by a robotic owl named Clockwork. When Sly was 8 years old, the Fiendish 5 attacked his home. They killed Sly's father. His mother survived by hiding in her bedroom closet. Conway survived that way too. Sly was soon sent into an orphanage. His mother couldn't raise him and his brother was too young to be sent to an orphanage. Sly was admitted to the orphanage. Peter saw a young anthropomorphic raccoon walking towards him. The raccoon looked to be around 8 1/2 years old. "Hi." Peter said to the raccoon. "Hi." the raccoon said. "What's your name?" "Peter Pan." Peter said. "My name is Sly Cooper." the raccoon said. "I don't have any friends." Peter said. "Well I have 2 friends. They're names are Bentley and Murray." Sly said. "Would you like to meet my friends?" "Yes." Peter said. Peter followed Sly to where his friends were. Sly led Peter to another room where there were a bunch of kids. One of those kids were a turtle with glasses and a pink hippo. Sly introduced Peter to his friends. "Peter, this is my friend Bentley." Sly said, introducing Peter to the turtle. "Hi. My name is Peter." Peter said. "Nice to meet you, Peter." the turtle named Bentley said. "What are those things on your eyes?" Peter asked Bentley. "What these? These are my glasses. I need the to see better." Bentley said. Sly then introduced Peter to his other friend. "This is my friend Murray." Sly said, introducing Peter to the hippo. "Hi Murray. My name name is Peter Pan." Peter said. "Nice to meet you, Peter." the hippo named Murray said. "Do you want to see something cool?" Peter asked. "What?" Sly said. Peter then floated 6 inches from the ground. The orphanage attendants were shocked. "You can fly?" Bentley asked. "Yes." Peter said. "How can you fly?" Sly asked. "Pixie dust." Peter said. "Pixie dust?" Murray asked. "Pixie dust is what makes people fly like birds." Peter said. "Here I'll demonstrate." Peter looked for Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell playing with a little fox kit. Peter grabbed Tinker Bell. Peter then brought Tinker Bell to Sly and his friends. "This is Tinker Bell." Peter said. "She's a fairy." "What's a fairy?" Bentley asked. "Fairy are little creatures that live on kids who believe in them. Fairies produce pixie dust. Here, I'll show you." Peter said. He shook Tinker Bell and the pixie dust fell on Sly. Sly was floating. Sly flew up 12 inches from the ground. "Whoa." Sly said. Bentley and Murray were shocked. Peter brought Sly down. "That was amazing!" Sly said excitedly. "Do you want to be friends?" Peter asked to Sly, Bentley, and Murray. "YES!" Sly, Bentley, and Murray said in unison.

* * *

 **Peter has just become friends with Sly Cooper and his friends. Next chapter: Peter will join the Cooper Gang. I'm 15 years old. Bye.**


	2. Peter joins the Cooper Gang

_10 years later_

It has been 10 years since Peter Pan first met Sly Cooper and his friends. He became a member of the Cooper Gang (back then it was called The Coopers 3) shortly after they became friends. They graduated from the Happy Camper Orphanage a while ago. Now, It was time to steal Sly Cooper's police file from Police HQ in Paris France. It was 4:15 a.m.. Every citizen of Paris were sound asleep. Except for four people. A raccoon named Sly Cooper was running across rooftops. He was wearing blue clothes. He dropped down from a rooftop and landed on the rooftop of Police HQ. Once Sly was on the Police HQ rooftop, his friend Bentley, who was a turtle who wore glasses, spoke to Sly via his binocucom. "Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me!" Bentley said to Sly. "Yes. I read you. Loud... and very loud." Sly said to Bentley. "Sorry. I'm a little nervous. Trying to break into Police Headquarters does that." Bentley said nervously. "Get over it, Bentley. I need to steal the file from Carmelita Fox." Sly said. Suddenly, Peter came on the binocucom and said "How are you going to steal your file?" "Simple. I just go into the Police HQ, steal the file, and go into the van." Sly said. "Ok." Peter said. "Well, count on me to be your eyes and ears, buddy. I got the security system totally scoped. To get inside, you need to through that air vent." Bentley said to Sly. "Alright, I'm going in." Sly said. "And don't forget you've got me at the wheel, Sly. All you got to do is grab the file, and we'll wait for you in the van. " a pink hippo named Murray said. to Sly. "Keep the engine running, Murray." Sly said. Sly turned his communicator off. He up to the water tower. Sly saw blue spots. Sly got his binocucom out. "Hey Bentley, I think I'm seeing things. Must be vertigo or something. Can you see those crazy blue lights?" Sly said to Bentley via his communicator. The turtle said "Really? I've read about this. Maser raccoon thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities, which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras. According to my research, all you have to do is get near them and hold down the circle button, and you should preform a super sneaky mater thief move." Bentley said. "Hold down the circle button near blue auras. I'm on it." Sly said. Sly put his binocucom in his leg pack He went around the water tower. Sly then came as=cross a vent. Sly pulled out his binocucom. "Try hitting things with the square button." Bentley said. Sly put his binocucom back in his pocket. He broke the vent with his cane. Sly crawled inside the vent. Sly entered the building. Sly pulled out his binocucom once again. Bentley said "Be extra careful here, Sly. Break one of the laser beams and you'll set off the alarm. Not to mention you'll be burnt to a crisp." Sly dropped down to the floor very carefully, avoiding the lasers. Sly disabled the alarm system. "Nice job, you're in. Inspector Carmelita Fox's office is behind the red door." Bentley said to Sly. He went through the corridors on Interpol. He came across Inspector Carmelita Fox's door to her office. Sly opened his binocucom. "That door must be super-reinforced, Sly. Maybe there is a way around it." Bentley said. Sly noticed a window to the right of the door. Sly went up to the window. He noticed a ledge. Sly went up to the ledge. The ledge was very thin. That wasn't a problem for Sly though, as he easily slid across the the ledge. The ledge led to Carmelita Fox's office. Sly entered the office via the window. He walked through the office. Sly came across a vault. The vaults dials were circular. "Way to go, Sly. This is where Inspector Carmelita Fox stashes all her important files. I hacked into the police security mainframe and discovered this vault's combo. Try dialing in 9-3-7." Bentley said to Sly. Sly entered the vault code. The vault opened. Inside the vault was Sly's profile. Sly saw his profile. Sly took the file. He then left his calling card in the safe. "Nice job — you got it! If you come down through the fire escape and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van." Murray said to Sly. Sly got onto the fire escape. All of a sudden a female voice said, "Criminal!" We then see a anthropomorphic female fox police officer. Her name is Carmelita Montoya Fox. She is on a rooftop. She jumps down. "You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red handed." Carmelita said. "Ahh... Carmelita. I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay." Sly said. "Which reminds me — you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners." Carmelita said. Suddenly, Peter Pan flew up to where Sly was standing. "Sly doesn't need to hand over anything to you!" Peter said to Carmelita. "Who are you?" Carmelita asked. "My name is Peter Pan. I've been Sly's friend for a decade." Peter said. "Really?" Carmelita asked. "Yes." Peter said. "Aw. And I was going to give it to you as a token of my — hey, you know that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching!" Sly said. "You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You ought to try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree." Carmelita said. "If you hurt Sly, I will banish you to Neverland." Peter said. With that, Peter flew up to where Carmelita was standing. He grabbed Tinker bell and sprinkled her dust onto Carmelita. Carmelita started to fly. Peter grabbed Sly by the hand and flew down to the parking lot. The Cooper Van was located at the edge of the parking lot. Peter and Sly got into the van. Murray drove off. "Did you get the police file?" Peter said. "Yes." Sly said. "Can I see it?" Peter asked. "Sure." Sly said. Sly handed Peter the file. Peter looked at the file. "Wow." Peter said. "Yep." Sly said. "Sly, where are you parents?" Peter asked. "They died when I was 8 years old." Sly said. "How did they die?" Peter Asked. "Well, I'll tell you." Sly said.

 _Sly P.O.V._

Hi, my name is Sly Cooper. Once again, my gang and I had given Inspector Carmelita Fox the slip. I was surprised to see how well she took it. Finally, the secret police file I'd been searching for all these years. With this, I could avenge my family and regain possession of our most valued treasure. It all began when I was just a kid, bouncing on my father's knee. You see, I come from a long line of master thieves who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book: the Thievius Raccoonus. Anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky, which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from ordinary people. You rip off a master criminal, and you know you're a master thief. Well, on the night I was supposed to inherit the book, five visitors came unannounced to our door. My father fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish Five overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found... the Thievius Raccoonus! Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands. They tore the book into five pieces and split it up, each villain disappearing to the farthest corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes. Broke and alone, I was dumped at the town orphanage. There, I met two guys who became my lifelong buddies and trusted crew. Bentley, techno-genius and strategist supreme, and Murray, part-time driver and full-time burden. Together, we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge my father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I knew I was about to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission, I would either become a master thief like my ancestors before me, or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust.

Peter had heard about Sly's history. He felt sorry, especially since he didn't know his parents.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Sly and the gang head to Wales to stop Sir** **Raleigh the frog. Peter realizes that he doesn't have any parents, so Sly and his gang adopt him.**


End file.
